Banjir
by Kang Mas Neji Ganteng
Summary: "STOPPPP!" teriak Sakura pada Sasuke yang hendak menebasnya dengan kusanagi, wajah manisnya memerah sempurna. Mulut kecilnya'pun terbuka dan terkatup seperti ikan koi./Republish


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Canon/ Out of character/ SasuSaku/ Tragedy & Romance/ Rated T/ REPUBLISH**

* * *

"Sasuke-_kun_. Aku mohon pulanglah bersamaku," pintanya Sakura pada sosok raven berkimono putih di depannya, pandangan mata gioknya yang sesaat menyayu dan awas. Ia terlihat memasang kuda-kuda, waspada karena sosok itu bisa menyerangnya kapanpun.

Sebelah alis dari _missing-nin_ klan Uchiha itu terangkat. "Tidak," jawab Sasuke datar sambil mengacungkan kusanagi. Siap bertempur, tak peduli kenyataan bahwa gadis yang terjebak untuk bertarung bersamanya, adalah mantan rekan satu tim yang masih sangat mencintainya.

Hati Sakura terhiris mendengar jawaban itu. Sekarang ia harus bertarung dengan Sasuke, walau hatinya menolak. Karena ini adalah misinya. Dan Sakura sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk membawa pulang Sasuke kembali ke Konoha , tanpa mau bergantung pada Naruto ataupun Kakashi-_sensei_ lagi. Ia sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan orang lain.

_'Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan membawa Sasuke-kun pulang ke Konoha,'_ batinnya. Sekarang Sakura bukan gadis cengeng lagi seperti dulu, ia yakin ia pasti bisa. Kalaupun harus mati di tangan Sasuke, Sakura rela.

"Aku akan membawamu kembali ke Konoha, Sasuke_-kun_–" ucap Sakura pelan sambil mengeluarkan kunainya. Diiringi suara desau angin yang menyapu, menerbangkan anak rambut keduanya.

"–Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan memaksamu pulang," lanjut Sakura. Entah karena firasat buruk atau apa, gadis itu merasa tak enak pada kondisi tubuhnya sekarang. Ia merasa _**basah**_ dan _**banjir**_?

Sasuke menyeringai dan menatap remeh pada Sakura. " Coba saja kalau kau bisa," sungutnya dengan nada sombong sambil mengambil ancang-ancang tuk menyerang Sakura.

_**'Ting!'**_

_**'Trang!'**_

_**'Brak!'**_

_**'Trak!'**_

_**'Buagh!'**_

_**'Bruagh!'**_

_**'DHUAR!'**_

Suara dentingan kunai dan pedang, disertai pukulan-tendangan dari tubuh dan tanah yang beradu antara dua mantan murid dari Hatake Kakashi, terdengar nyaring dipinggir hutan desa hujan. Haruno dan Uchiha.

Keduanya kini telah memisahkan diri sesaat, setelah pertarungan singkat tadi. Saling memberikan tatapan tajam pada lawan masing-masing.

Sakura terengah, wajahnya pucat. Bukan karena lelah, tapi karena sesuatu yang membuatnya tak nyaman, terasa... _**basah dan kental.**_

Sementara Sasuke masih diam dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan mencemo'oh, seolah berkata _'Cuma-sampai-disitu-kemampuanmu?'_

_'Gila! Kenapa perutku sesakit ini? Mana basah lagi? Apa aku—' _batin Sakura lagi mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang tak beres pada tubuhnya, terutama pada... ehm... anu... ce-celana dalamnya. "–banjir?' batin Sakura lagi sambil menunduk memeriksa celana dan rok lipatnya. Ia terkejut mendapati kentalnya warna darah di sana. Eh? darah? "Heh? Tembus?'' wajahnya mendadak berubah warna.

Sasuke mengernyit heran – wajahnya merona- melihat kelakuan Sakura yang mulai aneh, tapi ia tak mau ambil pusing. Dengan segera Sasuke mengambil ancang-ancang tuk menyerang gadis_ pink_ itu dengan kusanagi.

"_Kami-Sama!_ kenapa harus sekarang sih? besok'kan bisa!" protes Sakura entah pada siapa, dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus.

Ninja medis cantik itu merapatkan kedua kakinya agar darah tidak merembes keluar, ke area yang tidak tertutupi kain. Ia kemudian mendongak dan mata gioknya'pun sontak melebar sempurna mendapati beberapa detik lagi kusanagi Sasuke akan menebas lehernya,

"Selamat tinggal Sakura," ucap Sasuke pelan. Tersirat rasa sedih dari suara itu.

Sakura mematung. Dan–

"STOPPPP!" teriak Sakura pada Sasuke yang hendak menebasnya dengan kusanagi, wajah manisnya memerah sempurna. Mulut kecilnya'pun terbuka dan terkatup seperti ikan koi.

_**'Ckiit!'**_

_**'GUBRAK!'**_ Sasuke jatuh terjerembab dengan tidak elitnya akibat mengerem serangannya terhadap Sakura secara mendadak.

"Apa-apaan kau?" bentak Sasuke sebal.

Marah dan malu bercampur menjadi satu. Seorang Uchiha jatuh dengan posisi yang sangat tidak elit? Semua orang pasti akan menertawakannya jika melihat kejadian tadi. Sakura juga pake acara stop segala, inikan pertarungan serius bukan suting film.

"A-anu... i-itu..," ucap Sakura mendadak gagap –seperti Hinata. Gadis itu tak tahu harus berkata apa, ditambah wajah blushingnya yang menambah kesan manis di mata Sasuke. Lho?

"Itu apa? Ayo lanjutkan pertarungan!" ajak Sasuke sambil kembali bersiap untuk menyerang Sakura.

"T-tunggu dulu Sasuke-_kun_!" tolak Sakura. "Aku tidak bisa," lanjutnya kian merapatkan kedua paha mungilnya, karena dirasa semakin_** banjir**_ di area tersebut. Perutnya mendadak terasa keram, dan wajah Sakura telah sewarna dengan rambut kazekage muda Suna,  
_'Aku bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskannya pada Sasuke-kun,'_ batin Sakura sambil duduk merosot ke tanah dan memegangi perutnya.

Sasuke berjengit heran. Ia dongkol, merasa dipermainkan Sakura.

"Tunggu apalagi? Dan kau ini kenapa sih? Ayo bertarung. Jangan bilang kau takut!" desak Sasuke emosi dan entah sejak kapan ia berubah cerewet.

"Aku tidak bisa!" tolak Sakura sengit, ia mulai emosi.

"Tidak bisa kenapa Sakura? Jangan cari alasan, lawan aku atau aku akan menyerangmu gadis cengeng!" ancam Sasuke mulai _out of character_.

'_**Tuing!'**_ Satu kedutan mulai muncul di kepala_ pink_ Sakura yang memang sedang galau, sensitif, labil.

"AKU TIDAK BISA KARENA AKU TIDAK BAWA PEMBALUT!" seru Sakura marah.

Ups...

Pembalut?

_**Siiiiing.**_

_**'Krik...krik.'**_

"P-pembalut?" ulang Sasuke dengan wajah merona. Menatap Sakura yang menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan anggukan imut. "Eng...pembalut itu untuk apa Sakura?" tanyanya lagi dengan wajah polos, sambil duduk di depan Sakura. Membuat _medic-nin_ didikan hokage kelima itu, ingin sekali menjambak rambut ayamnya mendengar pertanyaan yang terkesan bodoh itu. Sasuke masih kelewat polos rupanya, syukurlah Orchimaru tidak mengajarinya yang macam-macam.

"Pembalut itu untuk..." dengan wajah yang kelewat merah, dari merah'nya merah (?) Sakura memberi isyarat pada Sasuke untuk medekat untuk membisikan sesuatu.

Dan–

''APA?" bola mata Sasuke membelalak lebar mendengar bisikan Sakura. "Lalu? Bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar sambil memalingkan wajah tampannya ke arah lain tuk menyembunyikan rona merah di sana.

Sakura menggeleng, air mata menggenang di mata giok indahnya. Ia bingung dan malu. Bingung tak tahu harus melakukan apa, lagipula di hutan mana ada yang jual pembalut? Dan malu karena... KENAPA IA HARUS 'TEMBUS' DI DEPAN SASUKE?

Kalau saja malaikat yang bertugas untuk menuliskan takdir memalukan Sakura hari ini, tinggal di bumi? Dijamin semua tulang rusuknya akan patah oleh amukkan tenaga badak dari Sakura.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana untuk membantumu?" tawar Sasuke lembut. Kontan membuat hati Sakura berbunga, Sasuke yang beberapa saat yang lalu hampir membunuhnya dalam pertarungan, kini tiba-tiba menawarkan bantuan dengan tatapan mata yang teduh? Ya Tuhan! Gadis itu berharap ini bukan mimpi.

"Sakura?" tegur Sasuke lagi.

"Hn?"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membantumu?" ulang Sasuke sambil membelai rambut Sakura, kembali membuat gadis itu _blushing_.

"B-belikan aku pembalut untukku," pinta gadis pink itu dengan _puppy eyes no jutsu_-nya.

"Ini hutan Sakura, mana ada warung di dalam hutan," jawab Sasuke telak, membuat si merah muda mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Mana kutahu," sahut Sasuke acuh, ia bingung. Kenapa ia harus terjebak dalam situasi yang super garing seperti sekarang? Mendapati Sakura yang tengah menstruasi yang juga ber-_blushing_ manis ke arahnya. Argghh! lama-lama dalam situasi seperti ini, ia bisa makin cinta pada gadis bertenaga monster di hadapannya. Apalagi melihat Sakura yang terus-terusan _blushing_. Eh tunggu! Makin cinta?

Sementara Sakura masih terdiam mencoba mencari cara tuk keluar dari masalah ini, sambil menatap Sasuke dengan penuh haru. Ia tak menyangka bahwa pemuda tampan itu mau membantunya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide gila melintas di kepala Sakura saat melihat kimono putih Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn?"

"Buka bajumu," perintah Sakura. Sasuke melotot mendengarnya .

"Apa?"

"Buka bajumu!" perintah Sakura lagi.

"Tidak mau! Kau mau memperkosaku ya?" tolak Sasuke –yang sudah _negative thinking_– dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus. _'Apa-apaan gadis ini?'_

"KUBILANG BUKA YA BUKA!" bentak Sakura sambil memaksa Sasuke tuk membuka kimononya. Tak peduli bahwa Sasuke melihat darah yang merembes keluar dari kainnya.

_**Siiiing.**_

_**'Krik...krik.'**_

"KYAAAAAA! APA-APAAN KAU SAKURA?"

* * *

"Bau Sakura semakin dekat," ucap Pakkun, seekor anjing ninja berwajah imut nan malas sambil melompati beberapa dahan pohon, diikuti empat _shinobi_ dengan ikat kepala lambang Konoha.

"Apakah Sakura-chan sendirian? Atau–"

"Ada bau lain," potong Pakkun, "bau anak Uchiha yang meninggalkan desa empat tahun yang lalu.

Keempat shinobi yang tergabung dalam tim Kakashi itu terkejut mendengarnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sa-suke?"

"Jadi maksudmu Sakura sekarang sedang bersama Sasuke?" kali ini Kakashi yang buka suara. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Sakura begitu nekat tuk melawan Sasuke seorang diri. _'Dasar gadis bodoh.'_

"Iya Sakura bersama Sasuke, dan... ada bau darah juga di sana"

"APA DARAH?"

Beberapa detik kemudian...

"KYAAA!" terdengar suara jeritan –yang mereka kenali sebagai suara Sakura– beberapa meter dari tempat meraka, bermacam-macam pikiran negatif pun mulai menghantui Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato, dan Sai. Mereka khawatir akan keselamatan rekan cantik mereka.

"Ayo cepat! Itu suara Sakura-chan!"

* * *

Sementara itu, di saat yang bersamaan.

"Dasar bodoh, jangan berteriak begitu!" geram Sasuke sambil memberikan _deathglare _gratis pada Sakura –yang kini menjadi 'kasur empuk' bagi tubuhnya.

Beberapa waktu lalu gadis itu sukses membuat Sasuke kembali terjatuh akibat mendengar suara teriakannya yang cempreng. Bedanya kali ini Sasuke jatuh menimpa tubuh Sakura. Selain itu Sasuke juga kesal karena Sakura dengan seenak jidatnya sudah membuat Sasuke bertelanjang dada, dengan menjadikan kimono putihnya sebagai... pembalut? _Che sial!_

"M-maaf. T-tadi ada ular," cicit Sakura, lagi-lagi wajah manisnya memerah mendapati wajah tampan Sasuke, yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya.

Uchiha muda itu terhenyak saat menyadari jarak wajah keduanya, sekilas wajah tampannya terlihat merona.

Mata _onyx _itu menatap tajam gadis di hadapannya, menusuk dan mengebor jantung si pemilik _emerald_ tersebut. Iapun hanya bisa menahan nafasnya, saat merasakan aroma _cherry_ yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura. Ini adalah kali pertama pemuda Uchiha itu bisa berada sangat dekat dengan gadis yang sudah mengejarnya sejak usia tiga belas tahun.

Secara tak sadar seulas senyum tipis terukir manis di wajah tampan yang tampak merona itu, ketika mendengar gadis di bawahnya, mendesahkan namanya lembut.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hn?"

Seperti magnet beda kutub, yang saling tarik menarik. Wajah keduanya kian mendekat–

–tinggal beberapa inchi lagi sebelum pucuk hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Dan–

"_BAKA TEME_! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SAKURA-_CHAN_?"

_Emerald_ dan _onyx _itu membelalak. Keduanya tersentak oleh suara cempreng yang membuat mereka kembali ke alam sadarnya.

Wajah Sasuke dan Sakura memerah sempurna dari leher hingga ke kepala. Mendapati Kakashi, Naruto, Yamato, Sai dan Pakkun yang melotot ke arah mereka dengan warna wajah yang sama, pikiran buruk mulai menggentayangi keempat_ shinobi_ andalan Konoha itu.

Apalagi mereka melihat Sasuke yang dalam keadaan setengah telanjang sedang menindih Sakura. Dan ada darah segar yang merembes keluar dari selangkangan gadis itu. Jangan-jangan...

_"TEME_! APA LAKUKAN PADA SAKURA-_CHAN_?" teriak Naruto geram. Menirukan gaya ketua RT saat menangkap pasangan mesum.

"A-aku..." cicit Sasuke bingung dengan wajah super merah, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Yeah, sepertinya Sasuke_-kun_ kita akan segera kembali ke Konoha setelah kejadian ini.

* * *

_**END**_


End file.
